Anytime
by hoppnhorn
Summary: One Shot, Pre-Movie: Bodie's neighbor needs a favor. Bodie/OC Rated M for Sex and Language. Another in the smut series for the boys!


**Ok. This is the dirtiest I've gone. I've reverted back to my old ways only worse…No feelings this time. Wanted to give Billy's right hand man a hell of a romp. ;) Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Dirty fuckin' whore." Bodie hissed, digging his fingers into her scalp. The girl swallowing his cock hummed and he groaned, his ass flexing with pleasure. Her nails were embedded into his thighs as she pulled him out and took his length again sucking the hard flesh with a grin on her lips. Shifting his feet, Bodie fought the urge to thrust into her mouth to pick up the pace. Instead, he yanked her hair, removing her from his shaft altogether.<p>

"Turn over." He growled, pulling her onto her feet and ripping the skirt down her hips. She moaned and complied, bending at the waist in front of him.

"Yeah, baby." She whined, backing into him while he tore off her thong, snapping the material. A startled yelp was followed by a deep moan as Bodie thrust into her, spreading her ass with his hands. "Oh yeah! Fuck me baby! Oh YES!" She started to scream, arching her back as he held her hips, bucking quick and harsh.

"That's right, scream." He hissed, slapping her ass with a large palm. Tossing her head back, she opened her mouth and let out a holler. Bodie grinned and grabbed a hand full of her stringy blonde hair, wrenching her back to bite her shoulder while he slammed into her faster. He could last all night; he'd been gifted with such talent. Whores flocked to him for size and returned for endurance.

"OH FUCK!" The blonde in his hands screamed as she came, clawing at his thighs as she thrashed. He grabbed a breast and pulled her head closer, biting an earlobe with a smirk.

"First of many." He growled, thrusting to make his point. She whimpered as his massive cock filled her contracting walls.

"Please, more." She panted, turning her head to try and kiss him. Bodie snorted and pushed her down, running his hand down her spine as she faced her knees once again. The next plunge was slow, pressing as far as possible. "OH JESUS!" Closing her eyes, she widened her legs, reaching for him as he watched. "ALL OF IT!" She screamed. Bodie grinned and pulled out like lightening. Then he returned with equal agility, burying his cock until his hips slapped into her ass. She screamed out praise as he repeated the motion, her body tightening around him until she shattered. Cumming again, her finger nails painfully dug into his thighs. Bodie groaned and let himself enjoy, the threat of orgasm still far behind him.

A knock at the door made him snarl and the whore looked up at him, biting a lip.

"No. No, don't." She was begging as he eyed the door. He slapped her ass again and she let out a moan, grinning with pleasure. Billy knew he'd taken a girl home; he wouldn't let anyone bother him.

Unless it was important.

Bodie growled, the possibilities swirling in his head. Finally, with a hard shove, he pulled out from between the blonde's warm, wet thighs and walked to the door. She whined like a child and caught her breath, standing up as he turned the knob. He didn't care who it was; he answered with his cock at full mast.

Outside, a man stood with his fist poised at the door. His eyes instantly traveled to Bodie's crotch, widening at the shear intimidating size of the erection.

"What?" Bodie snarled. The man had dull, brown hair and similar eyes. He was reduced to a shocked stare as he managed to return his gaze to Bodie's face.

"Keep it down—" Bodie grabbed the guy's undershirt and brought him off his bearings.

"Nah brotha. This shit don't go down." He said, grinning evilly. A girl appeared from the next door; she caught sight of Bodie and froze, taking in his delicious state. Aroused and snarling.

"Rick…" She said softly, staring at Bodie while she spoke. The man in Bodie's grip cast her a dirty glare.

"Fuckin' go inside, Beth." He barked, frowning at the amazed look on her face. Bodie only nodded at her with a grin.

"See somethin' you like, Beth?" He purred. She blushed and Rick frowned deeper. Beth caught her husband's eye and ducked back into the doorway, giving Bodie one last glance before she disappeared. With a small laugh, Bodie turned his attention back to Rick.

"Ya take good care of that ass? Cuz I sure could." Rick only fumed, biting down on his jaw. Bodie snorted and shoved him away, leaving his shirt wrinkled. "Ya better not bother me again, ya hear?" Then he slammed the door in the man's face, smirking to himself.

"Bodie, come here baby." The blonde was on all fours, looking back at him from the couch. He grinned and returned to her, taking her ass in his hands. "Fuck me hard." She purred, arching her back. Placing one knee on the couch, Bodie slapped her thigh, promising just that.

* * *

><p>The afternoon heat was killing him. Rolling over in his bed, Bodie was thinking about the Mustang's air conditioning, wishing he could be selling with Billy instead of roasting in his apartment. His unit had died long ago and since it was his day off, he'd slept in, foolishly trying beat the heat with sleep. With a groan, he grabbed his phone off his nightstand. A few rings later, Billy answered with a grunt.<p>

"What?"

"Come get me, I'm fuckin' burnin' up in this shit." Billy snorted and Bodie rolled his eyes.

"Ya miss me that bad?" Bodie laughed.

"Nah, asshole. I just want ya air." Billy let out a deep chuckle. Bodie was standing from his bed when a sound made him frown. Stepping out into the hall, he heard someone knocking on his front door.

"Fuck." He whispered, walking through the apartment to peer through the peephole.

"What?" Billy asked, still laughing slightly. Bodie looked out into the hall. Beth, his neighbor, was standing there, nervously swiping hair from her forehead on the other side of the door. Bodie couldn't help but grin, wondering what she could want.

"I'll call ya back when I need a ride." Bodie said slowly, lowering his voice so it couldn't be heard through the thin wood. Billy made a sound.

"Fuck you mean? I aint a fuckin' cab, ya need a ride now or what?" Bodie smirked and hissed a laugh through his nose.

"I got one man." He whispered, closing his phone with a snap. He'd get hell for hanging up on Billy, but his mind wasn't on the consequences. It was dwelling on the rewards. Opening the door slowly, he leaned in the frame, wearing only his boxers.

"Hi….I was uh….wondering…" Beth tried smiling at him but her eyes only drifted down his chest, scanning his pecks and abs.

"Ya need to borrow some sugar?" He teased, letting his voice lower with suggestion. Beth blushed and fingered the necklace around her neck.

"Well, I…" He didn't let her finish. Stepping into the hall, he reached out and touched her jaw, silencing her stammering words.

"Ya liked what ya saw, huh?" Her mouth dropped open and he grinned, rubbing his thumb over her chin. "Beth, why ya at my door?" She was watching his lips, breathing deeper.

"Rick hasn't touched me for months." She whispered. Bodie tisked playfully, shaking his head.

"Ya want me." He purred, stating the fact she was too bashful to say aloud. "Ya want to be the one screamin', Beth?" With drooping eyelids, she nodded. That was all the invitation he needed. Bodie grinned. "I don't play nice, Beth." She swallowed.

"I know." He let out a small laugh, surprised by the timid girl's hidden need. Bodie released her and stepped back into his apartment, holding the door.

"Well then, come on in." Beth stepped gingerly inside and her eyes never left his face. She didn't even blink when the door closed behind her. Bodie looked her over. For a random, she was pretty decent. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and hazel eyes shone from behind long, thick lashes. Beth's body was average, sturdy. A C cup topped an even stomach and wide hips. She wasn't short, but wasn't tall. All together, she was pretty yet still easy to overlook.

"Take it off." Bodie ordered, his gruff voice making her jump slightly. Obeying silently, she slipped her shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra beneath. He was hardening quickly, knowing she'd dressed for him. This had been going through her head when she'd picked out her clothes for the day. Next came her pants, which she dropped with a quick tug of a zipper. Her panties matched her bra and Bodie nearly snorted. Was it possible she'd bought these just for this occasion? Beth stopped and looked at him, eyes drifting down to his boxers. His erection was already large and getting larger.

"All of it." He said, growling slightly. Breathing heavier, she reached behind her own back, unclasping the hooks of her bra. When it was free, she slid the straps down her arms, letting the cups fall from her body. Her nipples were already peaked perfectly into hard tips and Bodie could already taste her. Beth was shaking as she looped her thumbs under her waistband. He clenched his fists as the black garment fell to the floor. She was very pretty and looked healthy. Most of the whores he had were skinny and dulled, but Beth was vibrant. This was going to be fun.

"You wet for me, Beth?" He asked, advancing at last. She whimpered with an exhale. Bodie tilted his head and kept walking, stopping only when Beth was pinned to the door, his erection poking her in the stomach through his boxers. Panting, she nodded.

"Yes." He grinned and gestured downward to his waist.

"Take them off." He purred. She swallowed again and he felt a shiver. He couldn't wait until she was on her knees. "Beth." He added, dominating with her name. Touching him with shaking fingers, she slipped under his boxers, pushing them down his thighs. His cock broke free quickly and Beth pressed her body against him, rubbing his shaft with her waist.

"Down." He growled, his arousal making him tougher, calloused. Beth obeyed fast, settling on her knees and stroking his thighs. She wrapped a hand around his girth and Bodie took her hair in his hands, putting it all into one palm.

"I haven—" Beth whispered, pumping him gently. Too gently. Bodie covered her hand and gripped his own shaft.

"Rough." He hissed. She let him guide her and quickly caught on. In no time, her hand was alone and Bodie was getting impatient. But this wasn't a bar whore so he continued his instruction.

"Put me in your mouth." He said gruffly. Beth looked up at him, then sidled closer on her knees, opening her lips. "All of me." He added, guiding his cock towards her face. Using her grip, Beth closed her mouth over his head, hesitantly taking his length. Bodie pet her cheek while he continued to hold her hair.

"That's it, Beth. Suck me." She shivered and he swallowed a groan. It was obvious this girl had never been with a man like this. After she'd taken all she could, he pulled her away. The suction was perfect and he rolled his heels on the floor. Bodie pushed her down and Beth grabbed his hip while her other hand pumped the remainder of his shaft. Her hesitant education was incredibly stimulating; Bodie worked her up and down until she didn't need direction. Soon she was bobbing on him faster, coming off his head to lick and suck the sides. This inexperienced, married woman was honestly enjoying him and the sight made Bodie hot as hell.

"Get up." He ordered, stepping back so she had room to rise from her knees. His cock was rock hard and pulsing, an instrument for pure ecstasy. Bodie grabbed Beth from behind her head and crushed his lips to hers, surprising even himself. Normally, kissing was only something he did to appease the needy whores he brought home. As he slid his tongue in Beth's mouth, he found himself liking it. She was a good kisser and he felt no disgust. Again, she wasn't a whore, he knew where her mouth had been. On him.

Bodie ran a hand down her stomach and abruptly ripped her around by a hip, pressing her ass into his hard shaft. He slid his cock against the soft skin and Beth moaned, reaching back to touch his thighs.

"Tell me what ya want, Beth." She swallowed and moaned as he lowered a hand down between her legs.

"Touch me." Beth answered, blushing hot against his face as he nibbled her ear.

"Tell me exactly." He growled, making a V with his pointer and middle fingers. Sliding the formation between her thighs, he deliberately avoided her heated slit. "I'm not askin' again." He added, pulling the fingers back towards her stomach and threatening retreat.

"Put them inside me." She whined abruptly before his touch had disappeared. Bodie grinned. Then he was gone, stepping away from her altogether. Beth whirled around as Bodie sat on the couch.

"Come 'ere." He purred. Again she obeyed, standing in front of him. He tapped the couch beside him and she turned to sit, but he stopped her. "Kneel." He instructed deeply and Beth sat on her knees beside him. Pushing on the back of her head, Bodie lowered her face towards his lap and she quickly followed, taking him into her mouth again. But this time, as she worked up and down, he snaked one of his long arms down her back. With two fingers, he found her glossed folds and he plunged inside, stroking her walls harshly as she sucked. Her head ripped away and she moaned, spreading her knees.

"Oh!" Beth whispered, rocking her hips back into his hand. Bodie slapped her ass, holding back slightly. She yelped and he rubbed her harder.

"Ya like that?" He growled, smacking her again. She continued pumping him with a hand, nodding vigorously.

"Yes, more. Please." Bodie grinned and guided her head back down. When she filled her mouth, he rewarded her, adding a finger and stroking deep inside her walls. Beth whined, buzzing her lips around his cock. Exactly what he wanted, hearing her pleasure while she attended to his. He sped up, plunging his fingers to the knuckle and out again.

With a third slap, Bodie watched as Beth writhed, rocking her hips and arching her back. She was close so he took his fingers away, laughing lightly when she whimpered. Her head came up and she panted, looking into his eyes. He stood and kneeled behind her in a swift readjustment, pressing a palm between her shoulder blades. Beth settled onto her hands, waiting for him as he prodded her from behind.

"Ya gonna scream for me, Beth?" He growled, running the head of his cock over her clit. She whined and rocked back.

"Yeah." She whispered, arching her hips. "Please." Bodie stroked her left thigh and slapped it, grinning. Then he surged inside of her. Beth let out a loud moan, grabbing fist fulls of the cushions. He pulled out and slammed back into place, evoking a louder cry. Beth's body tightened around him, preparing to tumble over the edge into a burning orgasm.

"Scream." He purred, thrusting faster. Beth held onto the couch, gasping for air and whining.

"MORE!" The volume of her plead made Bodie hum with arousal. He'd expected it would take more time to get such a reaction. So he happily slapped into her body and Beth came, crying out with closed eyes. "OH!" Leaning over her back, he purred into her ear.

"Bodie. Scream for me." His hips met her ass again and she buckled, pressing her left cheek into the couch.

"BODIE!" He ground his teeth. The sound sent shockwaves down his arms and legs as she was cumming around him. That was his favorite part. Putting his hand at the base of her neck, he brought her up and put a hand between her legs, pressing her back to his chest. Beth whimpered as his fingers found her swollen clit, rubbing her roughly.

"Cum again." He growled, his face resting against hers. She panted, bringing her hands up to his head as his cock slid in and out of her, stretching every inch of the slick walls. Bodie bucked faster, craving the clamp of her orgasm. When Beth's voice rose again, he started biting her neck, rubbing her jaw with the hand pressed against her throat.

"Bodie." She whined. He grinned and circled her clit faster. Letting go of her neck, he took hold of a breast, pinching the nipple and receiving a loud moan. "Bodie please!" Beth pleaded. "More!" With a shove, he put her back on her hands, taking hold of her hips to pound into her. Throwing her head back, she clawed at the material below her.

"BODIE! FUCK ME!" He hissed, pleasure rippling through him at the words. Her entire lower body seized and she arched and angled as she came, swirling around his cock while she gripped his moving shaft. Breathing hard, Beth collapsed, shaking from exhaustion on the couch. Bodie let her relax a moment, running a hand over her spine. With the broken air conditioning, they were both damp with sweat, panting at the heat.

"That's good, Beth." He purred, kissing her back as he pulled out. She whimpered as he left, but his hands flipped her quickly, laying her on her back. When he looked at her face, she was smiling, flushed from her climaxes. Between her legs, she was wet and gorgeous, red and throbbing from him. He swooped down and kissed her thigh, putting a palm flat against the hot opening. Just the warmth drove him crazy and he lowered his mouth, flicking his tongue over her bulging clit. Beth yelped and bucked, the bud too sensitive to be touched. He didn't stop, sucking and licking while she was whining. The intensity burned her cheeks and she pressed her legs as wide as they'd go.

"Cum, Beth." He growled, laving his tongue over her slit. She arched and screamed, clutching her knees.

"Bodie, oh god." His name on her lips drove him wild. It sounded like a prayer and he wanted it hear it over and over. Plunging two fingers inside of her, Bodie hit the spot as he sucked her again. "BODIE! BODIEEE!" She was arching crazily, chest rising and falling with pants as she screamed. He held her hips down and she thrashed, cumming around his fingers. Her body was on fire, radiating heat from every surface. Grinning, Bodie rose and leaned over her, thrusting inside before her last orgasm had finished. Screaming nonsense, she ripped at his biceps, closing her eyes.

"Can you finish me, Beth?" He purred. Biting a lip she nodded, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. She was shaking, utterly spent beneath him. He propped his hands on either side of her face and started pounding into her. Beth let out little cries, digging into his arms with each thrust. He'd brought her to the edge so many times her nerves were scalding.

"Does Rick fuck ya like this, Beth?" He asked, slamming into her. His self-control tested him and he let it go, feeling the tension build in his lower back.

"No." She whispered, slipping her hands to his ass. Increasing his pace, Bodie flexed his cheeks beneath her palms, driving into her.

"Who ya gonna scream for?" He snarled. This woman was his, coming to his door, spreading her legs. The power was driving him crazy and his cock twitched, tingling and pulsing. "Who ya gonna cum for?" Bodie added. He grabbed one of her knees and pressed the leg back until the calf slipped over his shoulder. Beth yelled, shuddering as his cock claimed more of her.

"BODIE!" He slapped her ass, watching her climax and scream. She repeated his name until she was hoarse, falling limp beneath him. He brought her other leg over his shoulder and drove until his head was swimming. Beth was still clutching him from inside, arching and screaming.

With a long groan, he blasted into his orgasm. He unloaded with long, slow thrusts, rocking his hips with smooth movements as Beth watched.

* * *

><p>Bodie sat back and lit a cigarette, watching as Beth redressed. She'd been a little shaky, stumbling more than once. When she was done, she smiled at him, trying to fix her hair.<p>

"Thanks, Bodie." She murmured, taking the knob in a hand. He was still naked, reclined on his couch like a king. With an exhale, he nodded.

"Anytime." Beth blushed and ducked out into the hall, closing the door softly. Bodie smiled triumphantly.

She'd be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dirty little me and magnificent Bodie. =D<strong>

**LOVE TO MY FAITHFULS! **


End file.
